Always
by Orophinn82
Summary: After so many movies and so many years of being close together; it's time to realize that those feelings won't vanish into thin air no matter how hard he tried. A hiddlesworth fiction full of fluff and hidden feelings, doubts and yearning. Some Loki/Thor references. This one started out as an RP, I tried to merge it together as good as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiddlesworth - Always  
**

**Chapter one**

**TICKLING**

It was an almost welcome 12-hour flight for Tom who lately found himself getting so little sleep that he felt like passing out any second, as soon as he sat down. He did not feel bad though, exhausted yes but not bad at all. This trip would be more like the vacation he needed than the work it was.

After they had finished filming for the latest part of the Avengers movies, their promotion tour had taken them all over the world and Tom felt a little stressed by now. He loved to interact with fans and press and to watch their movie with his fellow colleagues and friends. This time even Robert came along and Chris did not want to miss the opportunity to visit his family back in Australia.

He was flying alone though, Chris and the others were in Munich still, to promote their little team of super heroes he, as a major villain, did not belong to. 'Not yet' he thought with a smile on his lips.  
The ending of Avengers 2 was certainly promising, redeeming Loki in ways he had always hoped for. What would he do without Loki anyways? This role was more than just the break-through job of his career. He was a constant companion. Four movies already starring him along with the people he had come to call his friends. People he would miss so much once this was over. So he kept hoping it would not end so soon. Loki had a great deal more to offer, rising from the ashes - interesting new perspectives.

Still, the worst thing to imagine was the time he would not spend with Chris anymore. Ever since he and Chris got to know each other there was not a year in which they did not spend months and months of filming together. They were so close, and even though they could still meet up in privacy it would not be the same anymore without their roles as Norse gods.

Tom knew best how full of work an actor 's schedule was. When they were shooting for other projects, they barely had the time to call, let alone meet each other on a regular basis. It would be frustrating, sad even but Tom thought maybe, just maybe it could also help him to get over everything, too. Over all those feelings that hurt him more than anything.  
Chris was his best friend, he would never want that to change because of a silly thing he might do or say accidentally. He was so happy around him, he smiled and laughed heartedly ever so often and Chris was just the same. 'Get over it Tom, its silly. You should not be dreaming about something that will never happen.' But it had been there for so long already, love, deep and consuming and strong. 5 Years and nothing changed for him.

People began asking him why he still was single and he just answered with one of his shiny smiles that he would focus on his career entirely. It was true but sometimes he felt so lonely. He could not take another girlfriend for it was too unfair and despicable in his own eyes. No matter how hard he tried to forget he had those feelings for his friend and being with someone else was just a big lie. He did not want to hurt anyone again like he had hurt Susannah when they broke up because of the very same reason. She did not know that of course.

The clouds were fluffy and white and they were flying right into the sunset. Tom closed his eyes again, no one sitting beside him, he himself having a lot of space since he flew first class. He didn't always do that even though he could afford it but it was a very long flight to Australia and he wanted to get some sleep. He smiled to himself about how much he cared for being relaxed around Chris and he was fine with sleeping two hours a night during their promo trip. This would be nice, Tom was sure of it.

Chris had planned a long weekend for them with his old trailer. Out there in the wild together with bonfires and grilled food. Sleeping in tents together, visiting Chris's favourite places. When he was in Sidney with Chris two years ago they had pranced through town after work but their time had been shortly measured so Chris was very happy to offer them the little trip this time. They would not be alone and Tom was sad and glad about it at the same time. Having Robert, Mark and Jeremy around would keep him distracted for a while here and there and besides that, he liked those three.  
The stewardess did not wake him for dinner and when Tom opened his eyes he could see the sun rise again. He was wondering if he had slept at all but judging his tired limps and the thin blanket that had been placed across his legs he assumed they were going to land in Sydney soon. He yearned for a nice long shower and decided to at least give himself a little cat lick in the planes bathroom.  
Looking into the mirror, the dark rings beneath his eyes had gone and his eyes were shining brightly. They always looked so much brighter when he had the raven black hair to play Loki. He was also neatly shaved because he looked strange with his reddish blond beard in contrast to his dark hair. It made him seem a lot younger as well. Adorable, his sisters used to call him when he came home like this.  
A soft knock to the bathroom door made him turn away from the small sink. The soft voice of a stewardess advised him to take his seat and fasten his seatbelt again for they would begin their descent to Sidney airport in a few minutes.  
Tom felt a little tang of happiness in his tummy. While he had been in Spain and France with Chris Evans, Joss and Scarlet, the others were in Germany for separate premiers and that meant he hadn't seen Chris for quite a while and he was looking forward to chat about experiences and new encounters.

He took out his smart phone to look up the Hotel's name again once he had hired a cab. Chris chose it for them. It was close to the theatre they would visit tonight.  
Chris had written a short message during his flight informing him about his own landing time and the room number he had, with a smile he noticed that Chris's room was on the same floor, next to his own. So Tom had a few hours left to rest and take the shower he wanted.

His voice was shaky, when he yawned and stretched his muscles. Chris didn't like to go by plain all night long just to get from one place to another. Of course he always loved his job, doing promotion tours and all, but now he felt like he really needed to get some time for himself. And there was the fact that he didn't get much sleep, too these days, and the rings beneath his eyes where darker than usual making him seem a bit unhealthy.

"Maybe you should have slept a little" Mark sighed, but Chris shook his head, smiling softly.

"I can't" he said and rubbed his eyes to get a better sight again. His view seemed to get blurry sometimes when he was that tired. But no, he couldn't sleep at all. There wasn't much time left till they would arrive in Sydney and he would see… His beloved country again, of course. The other men just looked at him and shook their heads, as if they knew something he didn't.

Just half an hour later he took a deep breath of the well known warm air, a wonderful and unexpected scent of flowers and the smell of the hot streets. The sun had almost reached the horizon again, setting slowly and sending a light of pretty, warm orange to bathe this amazing planet with. Robert and Jeremy helped the cab driver to put their luggage into the trunk and then got inside as well.

Chris took his mobile phone and shot a quick glance at the display. Maybe Tom was waiting for his friends already and was walking up and down his room. The blonde man smiled softly and wrote him a message. "Guess who will be there in some minutes…!?" He started to grin some more and waited for an answer, till they reached their destination.

A pretty lofty and noble hotel, bathing in the yellow and white shine of flood lights. The Australian could hear the noises of other guests, which where in the backyard, he thought.  
Their first way, of course, lead them to the receptionist to check in and get their keys. A page took their luggage and the actors followed them up to their rooms.

Chris did not head straight to Toms room like he was tempted to do, because he wanted to take a hot shower first. On the other hand he couldn't deny, that he had missed the currently black haired man for all these weeks of their separation. Of course he was his best friend. The one who spend even more time with him then his own wife when they were working on the same project. It was also a little sad if he thought about the amount of time he could not spend watching his little girl grow up.

The Aussie sighed softly and shook his head. No, he shouldn't waste his time regretting his own decisions. Elsa did know that he would travel around the world to do his job from the beginning. So many of these jobs with Tom that he couldn't be happier. She also knew, that it wouldn't least forever, would it? But when he was trying to be honest to himself - he wouldn't let her take away his time with him even if she objected. A thought that made his heart go faster…  
"Just come over when you're ready, Tom - taking a shower before we leave for the big party!" Chris typed in between undressing his coat, shirt and pants. He took fresh clothes from his trunk and placed them onto the bed before grabbing his wash bag. Five minutes later the shower was causing him goose bumps while the water slowly heated and washed tenderly over his tanned skin. Chris closed his eyes letting his mind go blank while he just enjoyed, humming quietly.

Meanwhile Tom had dressed up for the evening. The very last premiere, the very last pile of interviews to be done. He chose a black suit for tonight and a bow tie. He already had a large bag packed with clothes and necessary stuff for their trip through the outback separately and stuffed it into one of the large wardrobes.

Just a little longer and he would enjoy his free time before he had to focus on his next project which would split the group, mainly him and Chris, for an uncomfortably long time. But he would not let his mood be ruined by those thoughts yet. This was going to be fun.

He had plugged his Ipod into the speaker station and listened to Timberland, posting the rather cheery tune on Twitter to reassure his fans he was feeling quite well and suggesting them to listen to the same song with him.

When he received Chris's message he didn't even realize he was grinning with such radiance it could have lit the room all by itself. He was nervous but in a good way, wanting to see him again as soon as possible.

He went into the bathroom again to check his back-combed hair and the position of his bow tie and then went outside to tweet some more for the time being. Chris should really get an account but then again postings could be seen by everyone and Tom wasn't sure if he was able to refrain from spamming his friend constantly.

When the second message came Tom smiled and typed an answer: 'I'll be right there mate. Black is tonight's colour.' He smiled pleased when he pressed the 'send' button and waited some more minutes before he got up from his armchair to go and knock at Chris's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Musing**

It didn't take long to answer his knocking. The blonde man opened the door with a big smile on his lips, his hair was still a little wet and some strands hung in front of his lovely face. 'Tom' he grinned now and just stepped aside to let him in. "Oh boy, you look fantastic tonight." It wasn't on purpose, but he couldn't resist saying that.

His friend looked extraordinarily good in his black suit, elegant and … Sexy, of course. Chris was still wondering why this man didn't have a girlfriend in all these years. He knew first hand that there were women throwing themselves at him everywhere. But on the other hand, he knew, that this man preferred to do his job right until he would spend time looking for the right woman to cope with his troublesome life.

Chris closed the door behind his buddy and pulled him close to give him a bear hug. "I am sorry, mate, but I need some more minutes. As you can see… ." He took one step backwards and pointed at his naked upper body. "..I'm still half naked. You were too fast, as always.' He said with a grin spreading on his face again while he turned around and walked over to his bed, where his button-down shirt, Jacket and bow-tie were waiting to be put on.

The only thing Chris was wearing right now, were his black trousers, which seemed to nestle up around his strong legs like black satin.  
Somehow his heart was pounding faster inside of his chest. He wasn't shy or something, but the knowledge of his friend behind him, who watched him getting dressed… seemed somehow strange to him, but Chris couldn't make out why it was like that. So he just tried his best to shake the silly thoughts off and dress already.

"I can't wait for our trailer-tour! This will be pretty amazing, you will see!" He mumbled while putting fumbling with his bow-tie, his hair in front of his face like a veil of gold.

Tom commented his flattery with a soft little "Ehehe… ." and went past his friend to hide a little blush that spread on his face. Partly because he had praised his looks but mainly because Chris himself was looking like a Greek god - no, like a Norse god of course - wearing trousers only. He then turned to him for it would seem a little strange that he was embarrassed seeing another mans naked chest, would it not?

Chris had already turned around to put on his clothes and Tom found himself staring at his back. He was in 'Thor' shape and looked so impressive that all Tom's statue could compete with was height. His body was flawless and the Englishman liked the long blond hair he had kept even after filming.

He wondered if he would wear a bun again tonight, it did suit him so well. When Chris turned, his hair in front of his eyes, the slender man was lucky he didn't catch his gaze and looked down to his shoes with much interest.

"Yes it will be great! I can't wait to set off into the wilderness with you and the others, mate." he grinned and slid his hand into the pockets of his trousers.

Why was he feeling so awkward? On set when they used to be together for weeks and weeks they were all likely to see each other at least not 'fully' dressed sometimes. 'Maybe its because you are standing in front of his bed in his private hotel room just now watching him not so very accidentally… .' Tom mused and pretended to be interested in the view Chris had from his window. Silly, because he was having the very same view next door. Tom shook his head amused by himself.

"Did you get the tents already?" he asked cheerily. "I think Robert wants his own private space and maybe someone else also wants to have a single-tent. I am fine with a tent-mate though." Tom bit his tongue he felt like he was babbling, trying to get one certain information out of Chris. He hoped it wasn't too obvious.

Chris raised his head with a smile while buttoning up his jacket. He was in shape now, except for his hair. "You shouldn't be that curious" he scolded him softly, but then just nodded. "But yeah, I arranged everything. Jeremy and Mark will share one tent, while Robert will get his own. So I guess, you and me will have to share one too~" The blonde smiled and walked into the bathroom to fix his hair like he preferred it all the time. A bun indeed, that was pretty easy and fast done.

"Okay, buddy" Chris tried to hide a gentle yawn behind his hand, but his voice was muffled for a moment. "How do I look? Is there something to fix?" With a sly move he turned around and presented himself to his friend, till his sea blue eyes met the ones of Tom. He loved to see through them and to read his mind, but he failed these days. Something has turned out pretty strange, but he didn't know what. and didn't attempt to ask him out. They were friends and if Tom wanted to talk to him, he would do so.

A knock on the door was pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come on, guys! Let's go to make this show a party!" Robert was shouting trough the door, so the blonde couldn't stop grinning again. "Coming, Rob!" he answered and grabbed his mobile phone and key cards.

Tom looked at him from head to toe, smiling playfully smug and gave him a cocky little thumbs-up before giving him the devoted Loki look at his question: "Like a king." he said like velvet and grinned then. He was relieved and kind of nervous as well, now that he knew for sure that Chris and himself would sleep in one tent together.

When he fixed his hair the way Tom liked the most, he looked at him very gentle making sure Chris wasn't aware of it and only stopped doing it when their friends knocked at the door. "Ah it seems like your midgarian friends have arrived." he joked and raised his brow in the most disapproving Loki gaze he could manage.

"Having guests already eh?" he heard Jeremy whistle through the door and Tom laughed opening the door.  
Mark leant against the wall opposite to them and smirked lazily. "Keep in mind they haven't seen each other for almost three weeks!" Tom scratched his throat, smiling absent minded and chuckled while Jeremy beamed with a mischievous smile.

Together they went down to the lobby where their cabs were already waiting. Without a question Mark, Robert and Jeremy let Chris and Tom take a cab together, those two talking and joking on their way outside, not even realizing it. Inside Tom smiled softly and looked at Chris features. "So… how is Elsa doing and your little girl India?"

He was grateful to spend some time alone with his dearest friend. Of course he liked the other men too, but Tom was special to him. The two men loved each other, in a different way. He could not quite describe it but Chris knew, that he would miss Tom right away after they will be apart again, because he never knew when he would see his elegant partner again. Maybe in a month which would be great but he knew it would be more like a year or even two. It was a sad thought, but Chris couldn't stop pondering about this long time span. Something he was always hiding behind his soft smile and preferring to stay in the present and enjoy whatever it had to offer while they were together.

"Well… Elsa is pretty fine. She was wondering when you would come around again to spend some time playing X-box with me again." he smirked, remembering how enthusiastic Tom always was when it came to things Chris wanted to show to him. He was so much fun to be with and Chris loved to see him struggle with the controls at first.

Tom was such an impressive man who seemed to be able to adapt to everything, making it seem like he had been born with knowledge. But when he keenly sat in his living room with Chris, trying desperately to hit the right buttons in time he was simply adorable.

"India started to talk or rather babble." He chuckled. "She is a little toddler, running around since she's able to do so. Slow-Mo of course. Elsa told me, that she pointed at one of your photos as Loki and called you 'moo-moo'… ." The blonde started to laugh and remembered the scene in 'Thor', when he called his brother a cow. "She must have read the script." he grinned jokingly.

Chris had often told her, he was playing a strong man who was trying to help his brother, a man who looked like a cow with his horns. It was pretty cute when she started to giggle and made this 'moo-moo'-sound, that she learned some time ago while trying to talk.

Tom laughed heartedly at that. "Oh well she's a clever little girl then," he looked at him and winked and when he spoke again, his voice had a tender tone: "just like her father."

Tom had kept all the pictures Chris had sent him from the very start. It was one of the things Chris liked to do, using his phone to regularly chat with Tom whenever they could not meet or were having different projects. He was no one to use the internet much and tweet like Tom did but writing messages to his friends was a priority and Tom was glad about it.

He looked up a picture of Chris and Elsa and the baby which Chris had taken in Los Angeles for him and his face became all soft and dreamy. Chris was so close to him, they were almost like brothers. Right from the very beginning they developed a habit to ignore their 'comfort-zones' while they were talking and laughing, without ever feeling intimidated or uneasy about it. Indeed, they never even thought about it much until some friends and colleagues started to tease them about it, grinning like children, or in some cases frowning with concern.

Only recently Tom had found out about the fandoms that had developed around them. He never liked browsing himself because he did not want to have second thoughts about anything he did or did not do. He knew what he needed to know and rumours and assumptions were nothing he liked to have on his mind.

One big reason for this sudden awareness was his friend Benedict who seemed to be very fond of all those things he learned about himself when he peered through the eyes of some fans. He had told him about some pretty intimate fiction that fans wrote mainly about him and his Co-Star Martin and that he liked to read sometimes and while Tom was laughing and shaking his head about it, Benedict just raised his brows and asked him if he had any idea what his and Chris's fans actually wrote about them.

It was the first time he began to have a second thought about the way they behaved around each other. Well Chris had never given him any reason to worry about their intimacy it seemed just as natural to him as to Tom so why would anyone think that they were more than friends? It was cute in a way, his fans being mostly very sympathetic and respectful about their fantasies.

Tom shook it off. This was not the time to think about such things. He was here with Chris and the cheerful man beside him deserved good company.  
"Ah, almost there!" Tom said, gazing out of the window at the crowd of people awaiting them. "Expect screaming and heartache when they see you again Chris. You look stunning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**TENDERNESS**

-I am sorry for any mistakes. I am trying hard. ;)-**  
**

Chris put on his prettiest smile and shook his head slightly. "They won't do that just for me, mate" he said and grinned broadly: "I bet they would try to make back flips just to touch you somewhere if you asked them for it!"

When the car stopped, he smiled at his buddy again, till someone opened the door and the men could hear the screams of hundreds of ecstatic women. Rob and Jeremy waited outside already while Mark held the door open to let his friends outside, bowing dramatically. Yes this premier would be good. Everybody seemed to be overflowing with good mood.  
Chris had just put his feet onto the carpet in front of the car when the screams already got louder. It was a special day to have them all arrive at once and with only two cars, so he expected the fans to go mad with joy when Tom would pop out of the same vehicle and they did not disappoint him.  
He grinned and waited for Tom to follow him out into the spotlight, one hand gently resting on his elbow to guide him.  
"Hey, you little love-birds. Had fun in the car?" Robert asked with a sly smile. The Aussie already knew, that the older one would tease them both about it whenever they were spending time alone but he never cared much for it or rather thought of it to be funny, friendly bullying because they were friends. It was nothing. Just their usual way to get along with each other.

"Ehehe" Tom grinned rascally and a little flushed when he got out, straightening his jacket and smiling brightly at all the fans.  
"No matter what I say now your grin would only widen more." He laughed and went after Chris to give some autographs. Jeremy and Mark shot knowing glances at each other and Rob smirked. "They are like magnets."  
The fans screamed their heart out when Tom passed them and he heard the familiar: "Tom you're so beautiful!" from some. He grinned a little sheepish and couldn't even look up to meet Chris's gaze which he assumed to be very smug right now. He was always again startled by how fond some fans were of his looks. He had self-esteem and liked himself the way he was and his style but he never in particular would have used the word beautiful when looking at himself. Chris on the other hand, he was a sight to behold.  
Pictures were taken and Tom naturally leaned against Chris, arms around each other. It had become a habit. Interviewers asked them silly as well as quite clever questions and always again about his friendship with Chris and the others.  
Tom was always polite, always eager to give nice and funny answers. He liked his work and he liked people and that was one of the many reasons why his fans and people who met him, liked Him so much.

He and Chris were looking for each other whenever they got separated in between interviews and photos and whenever one of their Co-Stars stepped between them they would just go on talking and joking with each other as if the man between them wasn't even there.

The movie was relaxing. It was Australia after all and they heard their very own voices resound from the speakers. Tom, as always, was absorbed in the movie though he had seen it many times already. He always found new details in their acting and he was very fond of the second 'Avengers' movie.

It left many perspectives for the future concerning Loki and his very own redemption. It made him happy, knowing Chris also liked the imagination of Loki fighting alongside Thor again.

Without noticing Tom placed his underarm over Chris's on the armrest between them and softly squeezed his wrist, never taking his eyes from the screen.  
A very intense scene between Loki and Thor near the end of the movie, never failed to make Tom flinch with emotion. He was adorable all consumed in their acting.

Chris was totally aware of the situation. It didn't matter how much he watched this movie those days, he couldn't stop loving it. Especially the scenes with his friend were captivating. But when Toms soft hand touched him, he couldn't stop himself from taking his eyes off of that big screen to look at the English man.  
His profile was soft and the ever evident smile was gone, his lips moving slightly reciting his part of the dialogue along with his character on screen.  
The Blonde was able to see all those emotions in his eyes again, the very same he had so perfectly acted while they recorded the scene. It must have been more than a few seconds before Chris realized he was actually staring at the other man. So he turned his head around, inhaling deeply to calm his heart's rapid beating.

The guests seemed really impressed by the movie. Everyone in the audience was applauding and Chris and the others rose and bowed, grinning widely.  
Outside they were showered with flashlights immediately and the Aussie felt someone pulling his arm.  
He followed suit when he saw Robert with a sly gaze, imitating a bride's father obviously intending to lead him to Tom again. He did not oblige of course and his smile was cuter than a basket full of kittens.

His arm almost automatically found the waist of the other man and when they turned to each other they were merely inches apart from nuzzling while they spoke. It was an eye catcher for many people in the audience and the noise level increased drastically but to them this was perfectly normal and comfy.

"Do you want to watch another movie tonight before going to bed?" Chris asked him, still with that irresistible, pretty smile, while his eyes wandered over Toms face.  
The fans screamed in pure delight, but he ignored them. His gaze once again completely trapped by those warm lovely eyes but always managing to look away for a bit before it actually turned into a stare.  
"It's up to you to decide what we could watch, of course." Robert, Mark and Jeremy glanced at each other again and the first one patted the back of the blonde actor, as if to encourage him.  
"Go for it, tiger." Robert snarled.

The man grinned and shook his head amused but not turning away.

Tom smiled tenderly way and whispered to Chris ear with a sexy smirk. "Your place or mine?"  
He did that on purpose, sometimes they teased each other like that but Robert just grinned, having heard every single word. "Just make sure you don't switch to the porn channel."  
Jeremy chuckled at that but Rob just said without a change of emotion on his face: "They don't have to switch on their TV for porn you know?" Mark covered his ears, faking terror: "Oh no, and the walls are so thin!"  
Tom laughed heartedly with Chris but the screams of fans brought them back to schedule. They always loved when they were close to each other, touching, talking and laughing. Toms arm came up again to rest on Chris's hip and they posed for the cameras some more. Soon they would finally be free to return to the hotel and their big warm beds and Tom suddenly felt himself longing for that moment to come.

"Boys," The Blonde drew the other men's attention, again, " I think you would press your ears against the wall just to listen to us." he said and pulled Tom tight onto his body as if he was his lover for demonstration purposes.  
To him, he whispered: "We'll take yours, honey."  
He laughed again and moved his face daringly towards the Brit's, glancing at Robert who seemed nothing but amused.  
"Let's go, ladies!"

Tom smirked all the way through when Chris pulled him close and went on with their little flirting medley. The female fans just fainted of joy in front of them and he was sure, some would die right away if they overheard what they were actually talking about. Tom was close enough to Chris to make their noses almost brush against each other and the smaller man chuckled blushed at Chris remarks. They just fooled around, but being in Chris's tight embrace was still a different feeling than leaning against each other for a photographer.

Toms puppy eyes were just adorable when looking at Chris and while the two locked their gazes, someone in the audience really yelled: "Kiss already!" and some other women just screeched in unison.  
Now Jeremy burst into laughter and Mark mimicked a smooch to his cheek while they followed Robert.  
Tom went after Chris, waving at hysterically happy fans and just hoping he wasn't as red as a tomato by now.  
He always liked the way how oblivious Chris was to all that or if he wasn't then he just seemed to like the way they were together, not minding at all how people might think about it.  
The way back to the hotel was filled with teasing and jokes because Mark joined them for the ride this time.


End file.
